


Saving Grace

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angels, Grace - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Interfering Angel, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: Typical.Humanity got it wrong.It usually did with things divine.





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mattsloved1 for checking this over
> 
> Thank you Ngozi for you lovely lovely characters

sav·ing grace

ˈsāviNG ɡrās/

_noun_

noun: **saving grace**

  1. the redeeming grace of God.


  * a redeeming quality or characteristic.



 

 

Typical.

 

Humanity got it wrong.

 

It usually did with things divine.

 

A fallen angel doesn't give up their grace.

It’s not about descending into chaos or joining with the legions of the damned.

 

A fallen angel is merely following biological drives that are on a whole other level. Another plane of existence so to speak. Humanity never even had a chance to understand and never will. The truth of it would fry a human’s circuits. A simple brush or touch from a celestial being and profound changes are made to the human psyche.

 

Each angel’s experience is unique.

 

And each needs to find their perfect match.

 

It’s an elaborate game of hide-and-seek.

 

Count to one hundred. Ready or not!

 

Here they come.

 

~o~

 

Arriving in the spaces between motes floating in a sunbeam, one moment nothing, then a breath, a heartbeat, he came across. Crouched invisible on the floor of the nursery, golden and bright, his wings stretched out, unfurled. If he’d been solid, they would have brushed the walls, but the tips just disappeared between molecules.

 

He settled his gaze on the newborn in the crib, smiled at the child, brushed his finger against a soft rosy cheek, nodded decisively and took on the features the child would have as an adult. In exchange, he left behind a sense of joy and boundless love. Life may have uphill battles, but the inner strength gifted to the child would eventually let him live with love and peace.

 

Flitting through the wall, he flew on silent wings to the nearby town and stood in the light, watching passersby. Noting dress and language, he adopted them for his own. No one noticed as he became superficially human.

 

~o~

 

In the shadow of midnight, he came, riding between starlight and dark, landing with a thud in the grass behind a house. Heat and noise, sonic boom brilliance, pulled him across. Crouched in the grass, his wings, obsidian and invisible, beat once. Lights came on, and he heard shouts as people came to see. He melted into shadows and listened to the conversation around him, imprinting the language. Nothing to indicate his arrival and the mystery of the noise remained a mystery. Eventually, they returned to their homes.

 

After, long after, near the waking of day, he crept into the house to find a child slumbering through the excitement. He touched a lock of raven hair and took on the features the child would have as an adult. He left behind a sense of duty, a thirst for knowledge and the ability to find joy in accomplishment. Life may have uphill battles, but the inner strength gifted to the child would eventually let him live with love and peace.

 

Leaving the house, he folded the night around himself, dressing in clothes similar to those worn by the people gathered to look for something not there.

 

~o~

 

The compact body he’d chosen materialized much smaller than his ethereal form. Containing all of his energy in this shape made him radiant. People he met assumed he was a happy person glowing with life and love. They weren’t wrong.

 

~o~

 

His first time. He’d never had the desire to find a mate and purge the wild emotions from his body before. It was all terribly new, and he was so very unsure. Showing emotions proved somewhat tricky. He didn't know how to react to the inhabitants of this planet. He thought he gave appropriate responses but evidently not.

 

So many feelings, so many subtleties to interpret. He often made inappropriate comments or interacted in the wrong way.

 

All while trying to search for the one who would give release to the longing coursing through him.

 

~o~

 

A tingling in his wings, hidden within his form, itching to spring out and lead him to where the other hid. So near, he ached to fly there. But there were procedures and rules, born of instinct and tradition.

 

~o~

 

Close.

 

So close.

 

He must find him.

 

Turning around in the crowd, he felt him. There! He ran to him, and the other jumped into his arms, human legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed him, a kiss full of love and trust and tenderness and heat, so much excitement. It would consume him, consume them both. A hesitant moment and the other kissed back, arms reached around. He pulled him closer, up into a more comfortable embrace. These bodies were so fragile.

 

“Come,” he said, his smile full of wonder and love.

 

The other took his hand, and he trembled at the touch.

 

They found a secluded spot and shed their earthly forms. Standing naked before each other they smiled, one sunny and open, the other with profound awe. Touching, sparks flew out to drift into the atmosphere and land on the unsuspecting. Their bodies entwined, mouths kissing, exploring, hands clasped and spread their wings to lift in invisible splendor to the sky. To mate, to sing, to reveal in the bliss surrounding and contained within. At completion, they separated, going in different directions, until they would meet again, someday eons from now to begin the chase once more.

 

~o~

 

In the aftermath of an unknown celestial meeting, the newborn child grew and grew, sunny in disposition, full of love and light. His inborn humor and joy wrapped around everyone he met. He innately cared for others before himself. Secreted within his life were dark times, uphill battles he weathered, some left scars and flaws. Secrets lay hidden and confined. He’d been taught to show only happiness and not the sorrow.

 

He was only human after all.

 

The raven-haired child dedicated himself to the sport and excelled with preternatural grace, accomplishing a multitude of tasks. But his seriousness and the touch of an inexperienced celestial body had left some dark spots on his soul. He felt the gathering storm approach, and it tried to drown him. While he survived and moved on, he was not without scars and flaws. Inside he held a sense of perfection and a fear of failure. Hard on himself and others, he needed to learn serenity and grace.

 

He was only human after all.

 

One day they met and something intangible lay between. Some mark, some calling some notes of unheard music. And eventually, the one understood and ran to the other in a chase, running across campus to give an implicit declaration.

 

There lay between them in the afterglow of love a feeling that they were preordained.

 

As for the strange and intimate encounter with heavenly bodies?

 

Well.

 

No one is meant to know such things.


End file.
